My Crybaby Lovers
by Another-N
Summary: Siapa sangka seorang Arthur Kikrland personifikasi negara Inggris itu adalah seorang Crybaby. Apakah si Hero akan bertahan dengan kelakukan mantan 'onii-san' nya? Check it out (w0)/ (Bad Summary)


"Aku...mencintaimu," pria bersurai pirang terang itu tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah, kau dapat mengerti betapa banyak kekuatan yang dikerahkannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu melalui bibir marun nya, kau akan tahu betapa rapuhnya dia dibalik kepribadiaan nya yang mengerikan.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meraih tangan dinginnya yang bergetar yang diikuti manik hijaunya yang memandangku tepat di manik biru ku, ia berpaling namun tidak mengibaskan tangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, aku menatapnya tanpa merespon apapun, ia melirikku dari ujung matanya, saat itulah aku mengerti betapa rapuh nya dia saat ini,

"Me ... too," bisikku seraya membawanya kepelukanku, tubuh kurus yang ada dalam dekapanku membuatku takut untuk memeluknya terlalu erat, aku sadar betapa indahnya pria yang dulu pernah ku panggil "nii-chan" , betapa tangguh dan lembutnya pria bernama Arthur Kirkland dalam pelukanku kini, dan kau juga tidak akan mengerti mengapa dia menjadi seorang yang "CRYBABY" seperti ini.

MY CRYBABY LOVERS

Hatsune Miku ft. Kagamine Len

AXIS POWER : HETALIA

Hidekaz Himaruya

POV

ALFRED America

Arthur England

WARNING

Cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC yang dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, mata rabun, kebakaran jengot, mimpi buruk hingga gagal jantung.

BUT STILL ENJOY!

3 bulan berlalu sejak kejadiaan itu, Arthur kembali menjadi dirinya namun ada saatnya ketika ia menjadi sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis (terutama setelah berdebat dengan Francis), ia akan menggerutu sepanjang hari dengan genangan airmata dikelopak matanya, seperti hal nya hari kemarin, dia mulai mengerutu tentang bagaimana betapa menjengkelkannya sepupunya—Peter , aku menghela nafas berat lalu menatapnya lekat, aku aku tidak mengerti mengaoa ia tidak mengerti betapa perihnya dadaku saat itu, aku mencubit pipinya yang memerah karena menangis, lalu memasang wajah senyum terbaikku, dia terdiam sebentar lalu senyuman manis itu merekah diwajah baby facenya sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa,

"Hahahahaha muka haha mu—aneh hahahahaha" katanya di sela tawanya, aku memalingkan wajahku bertingkah seakan aku marah, "hey, kau beneran marah?" tanyanya setelah tawanya mereda, "heyy... kau benar-benar marah?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada cemas,

Aku berbalik lalu mengecup singkat bibir marunnya, wajah pria itu memerah hingga ujung telingganya, aku tertawa sambil memeluknya dengan sayang, ia akan ikut tertawa kecil didalam pelukanku dan ia akan melupakan kekesalannya begitu saja.

Hubungan kami benar-benar terasa cerita dalam sebuah film romantis yang selalu ditonton Francis, namun bahkan sebuah film butuh konflik dalam hubungan seperti yang kami alami saat ini, dan terima kasih kepada krisis ekonomi yang ia alami hingga kini kami benar-benar hilang kontak,bagaimanapun kami adalah para personifikasi negara, tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan jika kami bisa menjalani hidup biasa-biasa saja karena kami mempunya kewajiban.

Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara adalah hal bodoh jika kau mencapurkan perasaan pribadimu dalam urusan negara mu, meskipun aku berjanji untuk mengelurkan tangan ku dan berharap menjadi Hero baginya dan Negara-nya.

" , Mr. Arthur menelpon, dia menitipkan pesan untuk mu," kata Viola yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kerjaku, aku mengangguk lalu menekan angka di telpon, tak lama sebuah suara yang kurindukan terdengar pelan ditelinggaku,

"ah..Alfred, maaf kemarin aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, krisis yang kualami semakin memburuk tapi tenang saja aku baik-baik saja, aku bahkan berpikir untuk menemui mu di Key Bridge malam ini jam 7, sampai jumpa," dan rekaman suara itu berakhir disana,

" ,"panggilan Viola mengalihkan perhatianku,

"kuharap kau sudah diberitahu kemungkinan pecahnya WW3 ," sambung Viola berdiri tepat dihadapanku,

"Aku mengerti Viola, jadi tolong handle tugas-tugasku nanti malam, aku akan menyelesaikannya besok pagi, aku sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasku hari ini," kataku setelah tertawa sebentar, lalu kembali pada tumpukan kertas dihadapanku.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat, aku meraih jaket ku dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, setelah aku sampai didalam mobil aku mulai membuka kancing atas kemejaku dan melongarkan sedikit dasi ku lalu mulai memacu mobil Chevrolet terbaru yang baru ku beli beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Aku mengemudikan mobil itu melewati Key bridge dengan perlahan, sosok pria yang kukenali berada disisi kananku, aku menambah kecepatan untuk segera mencari tempat parkir lalu berjalan cepat ketempat dimana aku melihatnya tadi,

"Arthur," panggil ku ketika aku melihat sosok itu berdiri dibawah lampu jalan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka porsolen dibawah sinaran lampu sorot,

"Kau telat,"gerutu Arthur berjalan mendekat kearah ku yang masih berlari kecil,

"owahh...sorry," seruku ketika melirik singkat ke jam tanganku,

"kali ini ku maafkan," balasnya pelan,

"Wow, tuan judes tiba-tiba jadi dermawan," kataku setengah bercanda,

"Git," gerutunya masih dengan nada suara yang pelan,

"Ayo lah, berikan aku pelukan kangen mu," kata ku lagi sambil tersenyum,

"Alfred..." panggil Arthur tanpa mengubris perkataanku sebelumnya,

"Aku ingin kita putus," sambungnya sambil memandang jauh kedepan,

"A—Oke," balasku singkat lalu ikut memandang jauh kedepan, membiarkan angin malam menerpa dan memainkan rambutku, dan aku mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa aku setenang ini,

"Yah, kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura," katanya dengan suara yang semakin pelan dan senyuman tipis diwajahnya , namun masih cukup untuk kudengar walau kami suara orang berlalu lalang menyamarkan suaranya, aku memandang wajahnya yang tertunduk sejenak lalu mendongak kelangit malam tanpa bintang,

"Semuanya adalah kesalahan ku sejak awal," batinku dalam diam, aku mengerti ketidak mampuan ku untuk mengatakan 'tidak' atau menentang nya ketika ia meminta, mungkin karena aku seorang hero atau mungkin karena kerapuhannya adalah kelemahanku, bahkan ketika hari dimana aku pergi meninggalkan nya adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak berbalik,

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," sambungnya mengalihkan perhatianku, ia memasukan tangan kanannya dan mulai mencari sesuatu di saku jas nya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang serupa dengan yang kukenakan sebagai kalung, aku melepaskan kaitan kalungku dan menaruhnya di telapak tanganku, jari dinginnya menyentuh permukaan kulit ku ketika ia menaruh cincin itu di telapak tangan ku, sesaat aku berharap bisa mengenggam tangannya yang semakin kurus,

"pada akhirnya kau tidak akan menghentikan ku kan," katanya yang lebih kepernyataan ditelingaku,

"Aku pernasaran mengapa kau menerima ku saat itu, aku tahu aku tidak lebih dari seorang kakak bagi mu, seorang mantan koloni dan seorang teman bisnis," sambungnya lagi, aku memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti yang biasa ku lakukan ketika ia mulai mengerutu tentang berbagai hal sambil menangis,

"Hhh... kalau dipikir-pikir kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik, aku bisa sedikit bangga terhadap diriku sekarang," katanya tersenyum manis kearah ku yang masih menatapnya tanpa suara,

"Aku harus pergi," sambungnya masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Aku meraih wajahnya mengelus pipi putihnya lalu membisikan nya sesuatu tepat ditelinganya, mengecup dahinya lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan berkata,

"I'm so sorry."

dan pria dihadapanku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman,tangan nya ikut mengelus pipiku sambil menatap penuh cinta kewajahku,

Lalu kami tertawa bersama ketika kami sadar dengan pose aneh kami, melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang melanda kami sejenak.

"Thanks you," katanya ,

"This is the end," sambungnya, dan saat itulah aku tahu hubungan kami tidak akan bisa kembali kesaat-saat bahagia kami beberapa bulan lalu.

END Alfred/America POV

Arthur/England POV start

Si bodoh itu berjalan pergi perlahan meninggalkan ku berdiri sendirian disini, aku menatap punggungnya dalam keheningan, sedangkan genangan di pelupuk mataku sudah mendesak keluar, aku menghela nafas berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku,

"Pixie," panggil ku pada pixie disamping ku,

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan..." kata ku lalu terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk melengkapi kalimatku,

"Agar aku bisa kembali dan hidup di hari-hari bahagia itu sekali lagi ..." sambungku diikuti aliran airmata mengalir bebas dipipiku yang diterpa angin malam di negara personifikasi Nya—Orang yang paling kucintai, "Aku berharap aku bisa bersamanya," kataku pelan berharap agar angin membawanya pergi bersamaan dengan perasaanku,

"Tidak, Pixie, aku hanya sedikit terhanyut, aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita kembali dan menyelesaikan masalah kita," seru ku dengan semangat setelah mengapus bekas-bekas air mata di pipiku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju bandara , aku mengarahkan tangan kanan ku kearah langit malam Washing town DC , aku mengelus bekas cincin di jari manis ku dan mengulangi kata-kata nya dengan perlahan dan dengan sepenuh perasaan hingga tak akan ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa dalam hubungan yang telah berakhir.

THE END


End file.
